Unexpected Encounters
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: The older male still didn't know exactly how they had come to be lovers; it seemed, from what Hiashi could gather, that Itachi had always admired him. Though Hiashi would never have suspected this or thought that Itachi would act on his sexual impulses toward him. PWP and Yaoi; Don't Like It? Don't Read It! Complete!


_**Re-Edited and Re-Posted on December 26, 2012**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story:Unexpected Encounters_

_Notes: Hinata's POV for this chapter. AU, PWP and this fic has Yaoi! Enjoy Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will not make any money from the posting of this fan fiction. _

_**~~~~~~~~*******Chapter 1********~~~~~~~~~**_

Hinata was confused; her father, Hyuuga Hiashi, was acting strangely, not in a bad way just different. In her eighteen years of life her father had always been distant with her, she knew he cared but it was not in the nature of a Hyuuga to be overly affectionate or emotional.

She equated her father's personality to a think layer of ice; it was cold, rigid and almost impossible to crack just like her father's formidable composure and personality.

Sighing heavily she made her way through the dark Hyuuga main house. Hinata could not sleep without her husband there and seeing as Naruto would not be back from Suna until Friday she had three nights of sleeplessness to look forward to.

Hinata would have been content to stay in their home, which was away from the Hyuuga compound. Unfortunately Hinata was almost nine months pregnant and the size of a small whale in her opinion though Naruto told her she was glowing and stunning. But that was his job wasn't it?!

A small smile appeared on her face when she thought of her prone to exaggerating husband and his constant doting. Naruto's showering of affection had grown exponentially since she announced her pregnancy to him. But back to the original person of her thoughts; her father.

At first she thought that his happier demeanor stemmed from the upcoming birth of his first grandchild but she discounted that quickly. Hinata vaguely remembered her father's manner had not changed when her mother was expecting Hinabi.

No, definitely not the upcoming birth. Hinata's previous train of thought made her consider another possibility; Hinabi. She wracked her brain trying to think if Hinabi had done something great to lift her father's cool demeanor. Nothing came to mind, Hinabi had reached Jounin but that was over two months ago; her father's odd behavior started about a month ago.

Hinata was passing her father's study when she heard a low moan and quiet murmur. Pausing and not thinking much of it she activated her Byakugan and began to scan her father's office; what she saw made her blush while wanting to run away as fast her heavily pregnant body allowed her to.

Hinata was frozen though, staring in shock as she recogized the two chakra signatures, and what they were doing inside her father's study. One signature belonged to her father while the other belonged to the newly returned and exonerated Uchiha Itachi.

It hit her like a punch to the face; Itachi had returned to the village over a month ago, her father's attitude had become better about a month ago. This could not be a coincidence, but never had Hinata thought that this was the cause of her father's happiness.

Hyuuga Hiashi was having a relationship with Uchiha Itachi! Hinata finally brought herself out of her stupor and scurried to her room, vowing never to snoop around in thier clan compound using her Byakugan again!

When she returned to her room and her breathing returned to normal Hinata still couldn't push the thought of her father and Itachi being together out of her mind. She was not bothered by the fact that they were both men, love was love.

The fact that there was an age difference didn't bother her either; both were consenting adults. What bothered her was she just did not understand how two of the most stoic and composed men in the history of Konohagakure became lovers.

Hinata humphed giving up on her circular thoughts in regards to her father and Itachi's unexpected romance, deciding that if it made her father happy than it couldn't be all that bad.

The former Hyuuga heiress laid down, trying to catch at least a few hours sleep before she was to be up to have breakfast with her father, Neji and little sister. That brought another issue to the forefront of her already overloaded mind; how could she look at her father across the table knowing what she knows?

The pregnant woman drifted off to sleep trying to figure out how she should act tomorrow morning when she saw her father at breakfast. Kami-sama help her, hopefully she didn't faint!

_**Well that is chapter one; next chapter the slash. This will be a two-shot. Obviously Hiashi & Itachi will be OOC in this fic.**_

_**I was inspired to write this when a random thought crossed my mind; maybe the reason Hiashi is such an ass is because he needs to get laid. Enter Itachi and we have Yaoi!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_

_Author: HatefulRodeo_

_Story: Unexpected Encounters_

_Notes: Big Thanks to Mettlei & Misato'sPenPen for your reviews! Enjoy the slash Lovelies!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I will not make any money from the posting of this fan fiction. _

_Previously:_

_Hinata humphed giving up on her circular thoughts in regards to her father and Itachi's unexpected romance, deciding that if it made her father happy than it couldn't be all that bad._

_The former Hyuuga heiress laid down, trying to catch at least a few hours sleep before she was to be up to have breakfast with her father, Neji and little sister. That brought another issue to the forefront of her already overloaded mind; how could she look at her father across the table knowing what she knows?_

_The pregnant woman drifted off to sleep trying to figure out how she should act tomorrow morning when she saw her father at breakfast. Kami-sama help her, hopefully she didn't faint!_

_**~~~~~~~~*******Chapter 2********~~~~~~~~~**_

At the same time Hinata was quickly waddling back to her room her father was wrapped in the strong arms of his lover, Uchiha Itachi. The Hyuuga Lord tried his hardest to swallow and hold back the moans of pleasure that were cresting from his lips.

The Uchiha male knew just what to do to make Hiashi's body heat up and cause his usually sharp mind to dull. Who knew a month ago when the newly exonerated Uchiha came to speak with him in regards to village matters that the encounter would end with both stoic males flushed and sated on his study floor.

The older male still didn't know exactly how they had come to be lovers; it seemed, from what Hiashi could gather, that Itachi had always admired him. Though Hiashi would never have suspected this or thought that Itachi would act on his sexual impulses toward him.

However, the elder male was not complaining, he enjoyed the time he spent with his younger virile lover. The Hyuuga Lord decided that it didn't really matter at all to him as long as Itachi kept doing what he was doing to Hiashi's lithe body. Another strangled moan left his kiss swollen lips when Itachi's deadly hand reached into his robes, grasping his leaking rigid flesh.

The Uchiha continued to pump his lover's cock, pulling more erotic noises from the Hyuuga's mouth. The elder's hands were not idle either; they were wound into Itachi's long raven hair, pressing his lover's head closer to the sensitive spot in the crook of Hiashi's neck, encouraging the raven haired male to suck and bite harder on the already worried flesh.

A moan of loss came from Hiashi when his taller partner pulled away from his body, immediately he felt cold without the solid warm weight of Itachi's body pressing against his.

The older man didn't have long to wait until Itachi was back and stripping him quickly of his customary white robes. Hiashi stood still, allowing the younger man to undress him. Once Itachi was done with removing Hiashi's clothes the Hyuuga returned the favor; stripping the Uchiha of his black robes slowly.

Each inch of skin revealed to the pale eyed man's hungry gaze was anointed with kisses, sucks and nips. It was now Itachi's turn to moan and growl under the ministrations of the older man.

Once they were stripped entirely both males looked intently at the other's body. Hiashi shivered while surveying the Uchiha's immaculate form; Itachi possessed the perfect shinobi's body.

The younger man was tall, the muscles that lined Itachi's body were not bulky but molded perfectly to his broad form. Hiashi continued his perusal, making his way to the younger's handsome face. He loved those dark red tinted eyes and sculpted features that only Itachi seemed to possess.

Hiashi lowered his rare eyes until his greedy gaze landed on his lover's flushed and hardened cock; even this part of the Uchiha was perfect. Feeling uncharacteristically impatient Hiashi stepped forward, smashing his soft lips to Itachi's.

The elder's tongue was immediately allowed into the dark eyed man's mouth, their tongues sliding against each other making the desire rise sharply in Hiashi's already eager body. Pulling away from Itachi's addictive mouth the elder reached back to grab the small bottle of lube on his desk.

Grasping one of Itachi's large hands the elder poured the slippery substance on three of Itachi's long fingers. Once the digits were thoroughly coated Hiashi closed the bottle and let it drop to the floor and released Itachi's hand, allowing Itachi to move as he wanted.

Taking advantage of his now freed hand Itachi spun his older lover around, coaxing Hiashi to bend over the large desk, making his plump perfect ass shove outwards for Itachi's hungry eyes to feast on.

The Hyuuga was becoming mad with need; "Itachi, now I need you now." The Uchiha nodded to his demanding uke and stepped forward, caressing Hiashi's toned back with his hand while his other slickened appendage makes its way down to Hiashi's winking entrance.

Itachi wasted no time, thrusting one finger inside Hiashi's passage; the older man grasped the edge of his desk while gritting his teeth at the sudden intrusion and the stretch that came with Itachi's finger being inserted in his tight hole.

Soon though the uncomfortable feeling subsided and Hiashi thrust his hips back, goading his lover to move his finger. Itachi began to pump his digit in and out of the Hyuuga's ass, setting a maddeningly slow pace while stroking the elder's anal walls; slowly encouraging Hiashi's inner rings of muscle to relax.

Feeling his lover's anal muscles loosening Itachi introduced another finger into his pale eyed lover's tight heat. Hiashi was grinding backward onto Itachi's scissoring, thrusting fingers, wanting his lover to go deeper inside his willing body.

Hiashi was rewarded when the raven haired male's third and final finger was inserted into his needy body. A whimper of pain left the chestnut haired man's lips; Hiashi knew the pain would subside and if this was what he had to go through to feel the pleasure Itachi would give him than so be it.

Those delightful fingers were now working inside of Hiashi's slick hole; the Hyuuga was grasping onto his desk, drifting in the pleasant feelings of Itachi's hand rubbing soothing circles on his lower back while those three fingers were tormenting his sensitive walls with teasing strokes and caresses.

Itachi must have deemed him stretched enough because he withdrew his fingers from Hiashi's now slightly gaping entrance. The smaller man was spun around again and lifted like he weighed nothing onto his desk; thank Kami he had the presence of mind to remove anything from the desk's surface before his Uchiha lover arrived.

Hiashi arranged himself on the wooden desk; his back was resting on the cool surface of the desk while his toned smooth legs wrapped around Itachi's strong hips, causing his hips to cant upward. The Hyuuga's hands that could easily destroy someone's body with one punch were resting next to the his head.

Itachi looked down at his spread out and gorgeous lover; "You're beautiful my Hiashi." Said male smiled a small shy smile while a pretty pink blush was creeping across the Hyuuga's pale cheeks at his Uchiha's sweet words. Trying to cover up his nervousness and embarrassment the older male pulled Itachi's body closer to his, breaking their intense eye contact.

Itachi seemed to understand that Hiashi was feeling a bit off balance and continued on with his ministrations. The younger male grasped his hardened length, smearing the left over lube on his hand over the silken skin of his leaking erection.

Once his cock was properly coated Itachi brought the head of his member to his lover's waiting hole, in one smooth thrust Itachi sheathed himself inside Hiashi's tight heat; an involuntary mewl left Hiashi's petal soft lips due to the overwhelming feeling of Itachi penetrating him.

The younger male stopped all movement, allowing his lover to adjust to his considerable length. The elder didn't need long to work through the pain; he was a shinobi for Kami's sake! Hiashi wiggled his slim hips, signaling his patiently waiting lover to move.

Itachi shifted, leaning over the desk with his forearms resting next to Hiashi's head. The Uchiha hovered over his smaller lover's body, their rare eyes meeting in an unspoken exchange of emotions and feelings that neither man would ever voice; it was not their way to speak of flowery things, no they showed they cared for each other through actions.

Itachi didn't break his gaze away from Hiashi's as he began to withdraw his member from his lover's tight body. The older man was delighted when Itachi finally began to thrust his cock inside of him, the younger set a slow pace punctuated by hard searching thrusts.

Finally one of Itachi's deep thrusts hit what the younger man had been searching for; Hiashi's prostate. The slender male threw his head back, long hair splaying across the fine wood desktop, as a moan shuttered past Hiashi's clenched teeth.

The Hyuuga continued to stifle his moans of pleasure, he knew no one was awake right now but he didn't want to alert anyone to what he and Itachi were doing. That would bring questions neither men were ready to answer at the moment.

Itachi's jaw was clenched just as tight, but the low groans and growls were escaping against his will as well. Hiashi tightened his strong legs while rolling his slim hips taking Itachi deeper inside his body, quiet pleas for more were given by the elder and indulged by the younger.

Soon Itachi was pounding into Hiashi's hole, the younger man's balls were slapping wetly against the older man's ass, adding another note to the orchestra that was their sexual joining.

The pale eyed male was soaring on the waves of pleasure that Itachi was giving him. His orgasm was building quickly, soon Hiashi wouldn't be able to hold on any longer and the older man didn't know if he wanted to.

His balls were tightening, as his back arched off the desk, thrusting his needy cock lightly into Itachi's muscled abdomen. His lover knew what he wanted and obliged him, taking Hiashi's rigid cock into his talented hand.

The younger man began to jerk Hiashi's erection in time with his strong thrusts; after a few strokes of Itachi's hand Hiashi was cumming. His overly stimulated cock erupted, sending spurt after spurt of his thick essence onto their sweaty stomachs.

Itachi continued to pump Hiashi until his cock began to soften; removing his cum covered hand Itachi brought it to Hiashi's mouth, silently asking Hiashi to clean him off.

The older man took the soiled fingers into his mouth, moaning at the taste of himself as he licked and sucked off all the seed staining his lover's hand. Hiashi continued to suck on the fingers in his mouth, knowing Itachi was enjoying the sight of him miming other elicit acts on his fingers.

Itachi continued to hammer into Hiashi's prostate every time his cock surged into the elder's ass. The Uchiha finally came hard, his seed erutping deep inside of his lover's now relaxed channel. Hiashi shifted and moaned lowly when he felt Itachi's cum fill him, savoring the warm feeling that was spreading through his passage.

Itachi thrust shallowly a few more times before removing his spent cock from Hiashi's boneless body. The Uchiha backed away, grabbing Hiashi's hand so he could pull the Hyuuga off the desk. Once they were both standing Itachi moved to the en suite bathroom, returning with a wet towel.

Hiashi sighed happily when he felt the warm towel caressing his sensitive entrance, removing the cum that was now leaking from his tightening hole. Itachi gently moved to stroke the Hyuuga's toned stomach, sweeping away the remains of Hiashi's release.

Once the elder man was clean Itachi disposed of the towel in the bathroom and returned, tugging Hiashi to rest with him on the large sofa situated in the study. The exhausted Hyuuga lay on top of Itachi's broader and taller body, snuggling his nose into the crook of the raven haired male's neck.

Hiashi adored his lover's scent; Itachi smelled like green tea, sage and earth. It relaxed the usually uptight Hyuuga. Soon his pale eyes were sinking closed under the spell of Itachi's scent, comforting presence and skilled hands that were massaging Hiashi's lower back.

Before the older man succumbed to slumber he heard his younger lover murmur three words that made a beautiful smile come to Hiashi's usually expressionless face; "I love you." Hiashi tried to respond to Itachi's words but he wasn't sure that the younger man heard his quiet response of, "I love you too."

_**Owari; well that is all folks and I hope you enjoyed the slash!**_

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
